1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album page for insertion of rectangular images such as photographs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an album that permits widthwise or lengthwise insertion of the photograph, and preferably centering of the photograph.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several examples of a photo album page are disclosed in the prior art. Typically, a conventional album page comprises a backing sheet for supporting the photograph, and a transparent sheet overlaid in face-to-face relation with the backing sheet to provide a transparent cover for the photographs.
Most photographic and other images are rectangular in shape, wherein the height is greater than the width. While there are several prior art storage pages that permit lengthwise and widthwise insertion of a rectangular image, the prior art pages do not permit the photograph to be stored in a centered position within the pocket formed between the transparent sheet and the backing sheet. Thus, the images inserted into a conventional storage page may not be vertically aligned with one another. Vertical alignment and centering is useful to provide a neat and organized appearance.
In addition, in several prior art storage pages, when a rectangular image is inserted, the image may not be retained in a fixed position relative to the backing sheet. Thus, during turning of several pages of the storage album, the rectangular image may slide downwardly or move laterally within the space provided.
Examples of various prior art storage pages are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,516, 3,831,301, 3,869,820, 4,462,854, 4,676,374, 4,860,468, 4,928,828, 4,944,968, 4,958,450, 4,965,948, and 5,000,319.